


CHAIN

by tangcu



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	CHAIN

“我还有几个镜头？”

兜帽遮住了大半张脸，只露出一张微启的红润嘴唇，他的手一直在扯着帽檐，神态显得很焦躁。上田龙也向来是最安静的那个人，别说主动向staff搭话了，连门把之间的互动都需要门把拉一把。

更何况，这已经是他半小时之内问的第三遍了。

staff狐疑地瞄了他一眼，却没有多问，只是象征性地翻了翻分镜，速答道：“还剩两个。布景马上就要搭好了，这里要拍六人的镜头，剩下就是单人的镜头了。”

上田轻轻地咬住嘴唇：“已经……”

“您说什么？”

“……不，没什么。”他掀起兜帽，露出一只盈满水光的眼眸，“谢谢。”

另外五个人在监视器前玩着山手线游戏，上田不想被他们注意到，于是坐得很远，赤脚缩在单人沙发上，虚脱地垂下了头。

身体深处的燥热和外部强迫的冷却让他无比煎熬。

这次可能真的装不下去了……

他抿住嘴唇，滚烫的眼泪收不住闸，晕开了眼尾微翘的眼线。

 

 

服装师整理着他衣服上搅成一团的流苏，他婉拒了化妆师，从对方手里要来化妆品，补上哭花了的眼妆，又多扑了一层粉底。再抬起头来的时候，他一张巴掌大的脸白得像纸，头发也乱糟糟地遮了半张脸。

“喂上田，嘴唇太淡了吧……”

嘴唇泛着灰白，不知道是身体抱恙还是粉底擦得太重，总之有点像十年前病态的模样。

龟梨上前捏住上田的下巴端详，指尖感受到了异常的热度。他皱了皱眉毛，不顾上田躲闪的目光和瞬间僵硬的身体，硬是往他嘴唇上抹口红。

眼睛恹恹地垂着，身体也热得发烫。生病了吗？早上来的时候还活蹦乱跳的。

“龟梨桑！龟梨桑，口红用错了，上田桑的是这一支……”

龟梨的手顿了一下。

上田平时好像用的是粉色的口红，但是红色也很适合他——不如说，这嚣张的颜色勾出了那份被天真的面容所隐藏的妖惑之色。

“就这样吧。”龟梨把口红扔给化妆师，拨了拨他的刘海，揽着他回到其他人身边。

上田不想被人看到脸，索性回抱住龟梨的腰，懒洋洋地埋在他肩窝。龟梨的信息素味道没有他本人看上去那样凌厉，不知道这个原因还是抑制剂的效果，他并不是特别抗拒龟梨的靠近。

但他有些不想接近大部队。无论是看上去就很强势的赤西和koki，还是看上去没什么攻击性的中丸和田口，他们的信息素闻上去都有些呛人。

呛人也就罢了。他有点控制不住自己的膝盖，忍不住心底里臣服的欲望。

真可笑……！都是一个团的人，本来应该不分高低贵贱，凭什么他就得受这种蠢蛋本能的支配？

上田挣开龟梨的怀抱，默默地走到自己的站位上，抱着胳膊别着脸，煎熬地等待导演的指示。旁边就是koki，这个男人既有着强势的信息素，又有着温柔纤细的一面。他能感觉到koki的目光，但他现在只希望快点开始，在场的五个Alpha千万不要来关怀他。

 

 

“接下来是赤西君的单人镜头！”

上田咬着手指，挪到staff背后看安排。他第四个拍，不早不晚，夹在正中间。

现在去处理的话时间可能不够，但他充分了解自己的身体状况，他估计是等不到结束了……

他绕过赤西周围一大圈的staff，从经纪人那里取来自己的包。还好入社的时候还没有性别分化，如果他不上报的就没人知道。体检也只是简单的信息素甄别，只要多用一些药，连机器都能骗过去。

他包里常备一瓶伪装成乳液的抑制剂。

但是现在他前后都湿漉漉的，别说渴求插入的后穴，连身前的阴茎都膨胀起来了，只用抑制剂显然是不够的了。

或许可以先射出来一次再喷抑制剂，实在不行后面也用乳液瓶塞住。不过就是半个小时，忍一忍就能回家了……

他明显是头脑昏乱了，回乐屋之后连锁都没落，带上门就蹒跚着进了厕所。他安心地深呼了一口气，打着哆嗦的手撩开碍事的上衣，发软的手指却怎么都解不开繁琐的皮带。

没想到身体已经虚弱到这个程度了，他心里有点着急，眼前不由得浮上了水雾。他吞咽着口水，压抑着呜咽，拼命地眨眼睛，视野一会儿模糊一会儿清晰。

咔嗒——

门被推开了。

上田倏地一惊，虚软的身体不知道哪里来的爆发力，腾地跳了起来堵住了门。

门后一下子没了动静，不知道相持了多久，门外的人讲究地敲门敲了三声。

“上田，开门。”是中丸的声音，“你一个人不行的。”

压迫感极强的信息素仿佛要掀翻这扇门似的汹涌而来。上田顿时软了腿，踉跄着倒了下去，随之而来的是门被推开，他狼狈的模样彻底暴露在中丸面前。

……中丸，和站在中丸身后的龟梨面前。

上田艰难地滚动了下喉结。

他明晰地区分出了两个人的信息素。之前龟梨那海纳百川一样包容亲和的信息素，如今却像奔腾翻滚的黑色海洋、黑云压城般迫近过来。

那个时候龟梨已经发觉他在发情了，所以才故意将自己的信息素弱化，好安抚他的躁动。

能自由地控制信息素的强弱，龟梨说不定才是最强势的那个人。

上田一副认了命的样子，靠墙坐了下来。中丸蹲下来，胳膊从他腋下穿过，把人扶上了肩膀。上田下巴搁在中丸肩上，恹恹地瞅着龟梨。龟梨在中丸背后握住了上田耷拉下来的手，来回抚摸着上田的耳朵和脸颊，凑上去吻住他的嘴唇。

“呜、嗬……”

上田的手试着挣了挣，这次龟梨却没让他轻易逃脱。

中丸利索地解开了刚才让他困扰不已的腰带，正常尺寸的裤子却没法挂住他纤瘦的腰肢，两条肌肉线条流畅的长腿顿时光溜溜地暴露在空气中。

小腿下意识地往后一勾，腿肚一不小心碰到了冰凉的瓷砖，他打了个寒颤，不情不愿地把腿伸到中丸双腿之间，蹭着他膝盖内侧取暖。

明明身体无比滚烫，但他却并不排斥中丸的温度。龟梨抚摸着他的手也不讨厌。这就是被Alpha抚慰的感觉吗？

中丸在身后抽插的手指带出了湿黏的水声，无数的电流火花顺着脊背直直地窜到头顶，上田用牙齿轻轻地啮咬着龟梨的嘴唇，反手抓住了龟梨的手腕。

龟梨的信息素越来越陌生。上田有点打怵，不再直视龟梨，眼皮颤了颤，阖了起来。

虽然和龟梨之间隔着中丸，但上田还是很怕，不着痕迹地往后闪了闪，却被龟梨反过来咬了一下嘴唇。

他看不见中丸的脸，更推测不到中丸的动作，眼前又是异常压迫的龟梨的目光，上田被困在双重的囚笼之中，敏感的神经牵扯着全身的肌肉轻轻颤栗。

中丸摸了摸他的头发，在他耳边低声问：“让kame临时标记你，好吗？”

“嗯？、嗯？”

他不懂中丸的意思，手指抓挠着他的后背，带着浓厚的鼻音急急地反问了回去。

“kame平时不是这个味道。让他来的话，就没人能察觉到你被标记了。”中丸一边说着，一边调换了两人的位置，和龟梨一前一后地夹住了上田，“……以后这就是你的味道。”

上田有些混乱，某处却意外的清醒。

中丸未免太冷静了……

两个人在一起这么多年，他一直以为中丸多少对自己有点意思。

“我进去了哦，上田……”这时龟梨的气场有点像开了营业模式，在耳边呢喃的声音异常的甜美，“不痛的，放松一点。”

上田猛地揪紧中丸胸前的衣服：“嗯、嗯呜、哈啊……”

一点都不痛，羞耻感已经压过了一切。

中丸好像并不是无动于衷，那双丢掉了温柔假象的眼眸正酝酿着难以估摸的狂风骤雨。

“嗯、糟糕……好舒服。”龟梨倒抽着气笑了两声，“要不是中丸压着我，我可能要被你勾出发情期来。”

龟梨速战速决的意味很明显，性器一个劲儿地往他敏感又脆弱的生殖腔口顶。上田没叫几声，嗓子就好像哑了一样，干张着嘴却发不出任何声音。

中丸抓着上田后脑勺的头发吻过来，纤细却有力的手指包住两人的肉棒摩擦，指尖色情地碾按着急促翕张的铃口。

上田一直很喜欢中丸这双漂亮的手，这双手此时却在做如此淫邪的事情……说不清快感到底来自于中丸的抚摸，还是因为自己脑内快要满溢的羞愧。

“呃、嗯嗯、呜……”原本绕在中丸颈后的手缩了回来，向后揽住了龟梨的脖颈，上田扬起脖子靠在龟梨肩上，因缺氧而闷痛的胸口终于舒服了一些，低低的饮泣和喘息顺着通畅了的气管呼了出来。

中丸和龟梨同时撑住了他的腰，龟梨粗重的呼吸和信息素一起，如同奔涌的海浪般扑面而来将他吞没。他射在中丸手中，中丸显然没有满足，放开他之后还在继续摩擦性器。龟梨呼吸越来越急促，有几次上田已经有生殖腔被贯穿的错觉了，可龟梨却始终徘徊在外。身体里的性器没有成结，他明白这只是应急处理，但身体却并不明白，哀求着贴近了龟梨的下腹。中丸一手把他的头掰回到自己肩上，龟梨顺势附了上来，张嘴咬破了他颈后的腺体。

上田疼得厉害却无处可逃，急得呜呜叫，中丸安慰似的顺着他的头发，任凭他拳打脚踢地反抗也没有放开。

直到龟梨释放出来，自己的后颈才得以解放。这时他已经被龟梨的信息素浸染透了，从内到外都充斥着陌生的味道。他死命地抱着中丸，后者不言不语地任他勒住脖子，轻轻地拍打着他的后背。

“说不清是被谁标记了……”

龟梨照上田的细腰上掐了一把，又不解恨地往后颈的伤口上添了一口。

“呃——！”痛叫脱口而出，上田手上的劲松了。他有点不想直视龟梨。因为知道发情期还没有彻底结束的现在，他无法反抗龟梨的意志。

好在四肢终于有力气了。他脚着了地，也不管下半身一塌糊涂，刚转过身去就毫不留情地咬住了龟梨的肩膀。

“嘶……”龟梨倒抽一口凉气，继而吃吃地笑了，像撸小狗的毛一样抓着上田的头发，连声道，“我错了，我错了，我承认我咬得太狠了还不行吗。”

不亲眼见他是不会信的。哪有这样凶暴的Omega。

 

 

他懒得动弹，里里外外都交给中丸和龟梨收拾干净，龟梨还往他后颈上贴了肉色的弹性创口贴，发尾一遮就什么都看不到了。

上田偷瞄了一眼龟梨，他的衣服是无袖的，衣服歪一点就会露出刚刚上田咬出来的伤口。

而自己的身上，除了后颈留了一处必要的伤口之外，两个人没有留下任何明显的痕迹。他这才意识到自己反咬龟梨一口的行为实在是不经大脑。

中丸比自己大也就算了，心思都没有缜密过最年少的龟梨，自己着实是偶像失格。

想着想着，他情绪变得有些低沉。他太好懂了，情绪根本收不住，难过的话眼睛就会含泪，开心的话嘴角一定上扬。

匆匆地拍完自己的镜头，他直接叫车回了家。离开摄影棚的时候还迎面碰上了不知道为什么还没有走的赤西。赤西慢吞吞地抬起胳膊，好像要和他打招呼，但他完全没有那个心情，只是疏离地说了一声辛苦了。

万幸的是接下来的两天没有安排，他可以泡在凉水里慢慢地磨过煎熬的发情期。一旦被撑开过一次，后穴的异物感就难以消失。他放了一浴缸的凉水，翻出四指粗的化妆水空瓶，心想这一次就随便一点，过两天必须得买点像样的情趣用品藏起来应急。

然而他脚尖刚刚碰到水面，物理性的降温激得他一个哆嗦，就听见门铃被摁响了。

叮咚、叮咚……叮咚。

上田随手把玻璃瓶丢进垃圾桶，赤脚走出了浴室。从猫眼望出去，中丸和龟梨一左一右堵住了他家门口。上田叹了口气，把门打开，龟梨进厨房烧水，中丸进浴室拔掉塞子换了一缸热水，倒是他一个主人家，坐在沙发上无所事事。

“以防万一。”龟梨把药递给他，“你不会想让孩子撑坏腹肌的吧。”

“你们倒是戴套啊。”

嘴里抱怨着，手上还是顺从地接了过来。

龟梨揉他的头发：“当然要戴，双重保险。等十年二十年后能结婚了，我们就不要这些了。”

上田被说愣了，半晌反应不过来，讪讪地垂下了头。

这个人，怎么什么话都能随便说出口……

这时中丸出来了，扣子扣得严严实实的衬衣溅上了几滴水渍，试温度的手还滴着水，太过居家的模样让上田一时失了神。

“嗯。”中丸不甚在意地撸起了袖子，“等再过几年吧。”

 

 

 

 

“是这样的，”在闪光灯的笼罩之下，龟梨保持着完美的笑容，轻松地拍了拍上田的肩膀，“我家这位终于长大了。”

为了新剧，上田把头发都剃光了，和之前娇滴滴的小公主形象简直判若两人。不知道是发型还是性别分化的原因，他有些沉默寡言，眼神不再顾盼生姿，眼眸深处充满了狂野和力量。

虽然知道上田私下里是个有点阴鹜有点暴躁的孩子，但他简直是天生的役者，说自己能看见妖精就真的能骗过所有人，事务所让他演一朵娇花就从未有人怀疑过他实际上表里不一。

如今让他演出Alpha的气势……

一点都不难。不如说，把平时的气场放大几成，他就是一个真正的Alpha。

 

 

 

暴暴龙时期：

三人和赤西仁同时上音番，结束后丸说要一起吃烤肉，塔酱觉得自己发情期快来了，不想被两个人一起来，提前回家拿抑制剂，回来的时候刚好在烤肉的店赤西仁也在  
因为也是艺能人，不太懂的店员把塔酱领到赤西仁的包间  
赤西仁的信息素比kame和丸哥霸道的多，两个人GIRIGIRI发情期，来不及打抑制剂就强制发情  
在包间来了一发  
赤西仁把他送回家，刚好是找不到人的kame和丸哥聚集在塔酱家，三人一起x  
丸哥的手指！

 

“在看什么？”

中丸嘴里叼着鱿鱼丝，把怀里的零食递给龟梨：“刷推特。”

“你拿着手机，不是更新日记就是刷推。”龟梨接过零食袋，凑了过去，“我的意思是……啊。不会吧……”

“会啊。”中丸打开浏览器，“检索数快到第一了。”

“真是没想到，这么多年了还能成话题……”龟梨笑了起来，“而且我们和赤西也没有同台啊。说不定他还没到后台呢？”

“刚到。”上田合上门，窝到两人对面的沙发里，说话带着点鼻音，“去打个招呼吗？”

“好啦，刚过充电期，乖一点不要自己惹新闻啦。”龟梨抓起桌子上没有开封的零食丢给他。难得上田接了话茬，龟梨不忍心就这么把他呛回去，便深究了一句，“你碰到他了？”

上田看起来有点困，耷拉着眼皮应了一声：“嗯。”

中丸放下手机，伸手取来搭在椅背上的风衣，铺到上田身上。上田配合地扬了扬下巴，让中丸把衣服掖好。

“结束之后去吃个烤肉怎么样？”中丸问。

上田摇头：“我直接回家。”

“你回家吃什么？”

“……不要你管。”

龟梨撑着下巴看他：“感冒了？”

“……没有。”不太情愿的语气。好像即将被触及承受的极限、再问下去就要恼羞成怒的小鬼。他恐怕也知道再问下去的话会被问到什么。

龟梨抿了抿嘴唇，审时度势地把一句“快到发情期了吗”咽了回去。

 

 

上田躲在中丸的外套里，偷偷地看了一眼龟梨。

那个表情，摆明了是知道自己在隐瞒着什么，但偏偏不点破。中丸也一副云淡风轻的样子，重新拿起了手机，莹润的指尖飞快地敲打着屏幕。

他的确快到发情期了，临走前不仅喷了喷雾还吃了药，即便如此还是压不住。身体忽冷忽热的，症状比以往都要严重。但是自性别分化以来已经有七八年了，基本上没有一次发情期能安心地度过的……所以说放眼望去，这个圈子里很少有正经做偶像的omega，拥挤的档期撑不住一个月一次的发情期的耽误。

也就是他能扛得住。

到底为什么不放弃啊……明明人都走了。说到底中丸和龟梨到底是因为什么才和他一起坚持的？龟梨是百分百的完美先生，完全不需要为了KAT-TUN出那些艰苦的外景；中丸也是，已经当了好几个番组的常规成员了……

不会是迁就他的死心眼吧……

这么想实在是太自作多情了。不过如果真的是这个原因的话，也太揪心了。他宁愿放他们两个自由啊……

中丸说要去吃烤肉，不过是给拉不下脸的他一个台阶下罢了。他脸皮薄，拿别人经常形容他的话来说就是傲娇——这两个人不顾他的反对，每次发情期都会陪着他。说实话，如果拒绝他们，他也没有更好的办法，但这么多年过去，他仍旧无法坦率地面对这两个人。

他们也太温柔了吧。忍他的坏脾气忍了这么久。

“我一会儿先回家一下、晚一点去找你们。”上田小声说。

其实他只是有点怕两个人一起来。

对omega的身体来说简直是小菜一碟，但他的自尊心每次都会受挫。

谁让他做了二十多年娶小娇妻生小公主的梦啊。

 

 

其实不用他特地回家拿避孕套，中丸和龟梨那里少不了，他只是不太想三个人一起坐车去吃饭，搞得好像一条龙服务便利又快捷似的。他最近好像是上年纪了，思考方式都没有年轻时候那么刺儿头了，要不是龟梨那句最近要乖一点少惹事，他甚至都想坦率地向那两个人道谢了。

发情期还勉强可以工作，怀孕的话就不是他意志能左右的境况了。

所以还是再忍忍吧。忍一忍，等稳定一点的时候再……

他跟在服务生身后上了楼。踏上二楼的走廊他才注意到，他好像都没有说过是谁订的位子……大概是看他像艺能界的人，服务生有点自作主张了吧。

不过也无妨。服务生能够这么肯定，兴许今天只有他们三个人是电视上的熟悉面孔。不认识他就算了，总不会不认识龟梨和也吧。

愈是靠近走廊尽头的包间，窜入鼻间的香气愈盛。这味道绝不属于中丸和龟梨，却令人熟悉。或许是发情期的缘故，他对空气中的气味格外敏感。若不是那味道闻得舒服，他绝对不会再向前一步。

呃……他现在确定，来这家店的艺人不止他们三个了。

坐在空空如也的烤肉桌前，独自一人喝着闷酒的，正是方才在后台碰上的赤西仁。

怪不得他觉得熟悉。

“打扰了……”

他没那个心思，想不到那么多的连锁反应。龟梨不让他打招呼他就不打招呼，自己不用多想反倒轻快。

“回来。”

忽然爆发出来的信息素硬生生地缠住了他躯干、控制了他的四肢，刚刚迈出房门的前脚硬是僵在了原地。第一次发情期的时候，他被中丸的信息素强行控制过，那滋味太难受了，自那之后他便嘴巴硬身体怂，生怕再受Alpha的压制。

上田耳朵嗡嗡的响，腿软腰酸，立马站不住了。那该死的家伙该不会在等他求饶吧？拜托，他也想指着赤西仁的鼻子破口大骂啊，可是他眼泪都被逼出来、嘴都张不开了，骂个鬼啊！

身后有高热的怀抱贴上来了。那笨蛋好像察觉了他不正常的颤抖，识相地敛了敛气息。可他还是那个霸道的德性，又贴得这么近，仍是搞得他胸闷气短呼吸不畅。

上田快被这条大型犬惹毛了，两只手抬起他的胳膊，张嘴就咬。

“嘶……”

男人的气息霎时变得紊乱，上田趁乱退了几步，躲在房间角落咳嗽个不停。

赤西似乎冷静了一点，抱着胳膊一屁股坐了下来。两个人好像刚打过一架似的，都气喘吁吁的，看上去累得不行。

“笨、蛋，都是有妇之夫，别乱搞行不行啊！”上田拍了拍屁股，站起身来，“不好意思啊把你诱导发情了，你也别在这里喝酒了，赶紧回家吧。”

赤西偏了偏头，狭长眼眸透过凌乱的卷发盯住上田：“你是omega。”

上田大脑轰的一声。

糟了！过了太久安稳日子，他都忘记了这个秘密并不是六个人共享的——

两个人谁都不说话，只是一动不动地对峙着。剑拔弩张的气氛中，上田的手机不合时宜地响了起来。

是龟梨。

上田晃了一下神，下一秒就被赤西夺去了手机。他们两个过去总是这样，都是犟脾气老是针锋相对，什么都说不到一起去——偏偏赤西还是个剑走偏锋的天然，在他正纠结自己一个omega怎么跟其他人相处的时候，赤西居然能随口在杂志采访的时候对他说I Love You……

赤西瞟了一眼来电显示便挂断了电话，毫不客气地扔到一边，慢悠悠地朝上田的方向晃过去。经过了方才的暴走，赤西控制得住自己的信息素了，释放的强度拿捏得极好，既撩拨了他的神经，又不至于让他难受窒息。

但上田并不想要这种温柔。

他并没有被彻底标记，所以现在才抵御不住赤西的诱惑。

“下午见你的时候就没什么精神。不好好在家里休息，来这里干什么？”赤西说得不急不躁，“龟梨和也也在这里？你的发情期一直是和他过的？是他包庇你的？”

上田身体热得难受，为了忍住冲动几乎要咬破了嘴唇，双眸腾着湿漉漉的雾气，被赤西困在墙角抬不起头来，一呼一吸都透着别样的惑意。

“我说这个味道怎么……”赤西埋在他颈侧嗅了嗅，自言自语道，“你没让他标记。你把龟梨和也当抑制剂来用么？”

“我没——！”上田咬着牙，“明明就是先走的人、没资格来教训我……！”

“……”赤西愣了一下，随后悠悠地叹了口气，“算了。不和你提从前的事了……说了你也不明白。没想到过了这么多年，你还是这么天真……那两个人还真是把你保护得有够好的。”

说着说着赤西顿住了，想起什么似的捏住了上田的下巴，强迫他直视自己：“中丸也是你的抑制剂。”

上田难堪地移开了视线。

他不会声东击西不会故弄玄虚，总是对子虚乌有的事情抱有强烈的抵触感，对不愿承认的真相梗着脖子否认。上田也知道自己这种态度无非是替对方的探寻指了明路，可就像学不会坦诚地面对中丸和龟梨一样，骨子里的东西他怎样都改不过来。

赤西原本平静的语气突然染上了些许怒气：“为什么一直瞒着我们？”

kame不让说的……的确是这个原因，可他又不是干什么事都要考虑妈妈让不让的妈宝男，腆着脸他也说不出来。

赤西看他不说话，怒极反笑：“看我，说了不谈过去的事，还在这里揪着不放。你天真一点也没什么不好的。我一直都很喜欢你这点。”

上田懵了一下，咽了口唾沫。这气氛太暧昧了，他不习惯，要抵抗这样的赤西消耗的精力够他和赤西吵好几回架。

最可恶的是他并没有产生拒绝的念头。

除了对强大alpha的天然崇拜以外，他知道自己心里一直都很憧憬赤西仁这个人。

不过赤西好像没有察觉他的服从掺杂了主观意识，这样最好。

他脑子里一片混沌，已经不知道自己遇到赤西仁是幸运还是不幸。再也压抑不住的发清热把他折磨得神志不清，嘴里胡乱地咕哝着什么，下身流淌出来的粘液把内裤里搅和得一塌糊涂。上田一个劲儿地把胸脯往上送，和赤西挨得越近他越舒服。

赤西脸还是冷的，但眼睛里的神色彻底变了，信息素的味道也变得极具攻击性，他完全被上田诱惑了。这只太过自由的野兽做事从不计后果，必须每一秒都遂自己的愿，对胡来的后果也承受得甘之如饴。

赤西直接把他的外裤和内裤一起扯下来扔到一边，抬起了上田光溜溜的腿盘在腰上。他的身板实打实地比上田大了一圈，结实的腰上微微地渗出了晶莹的汗珠，小腿内侧一挂上去就往下掉，况且上田只想瘫软在地，自己一点力气都没有，他只能圈住赤西的脖子做最低限度的挽留。

裸露的性器蹭在对方粗糙的牛仔裤上，没过多久就被磨红了，兴许身体天生有点受虐的倾向，一来二往，那团软肉反而硬起来了，直直地抵在赤西下腹，敏感的马眼在他柔软的毛衣上摩擦，毛线细碎的绒毛搔得前端激烈地抽动。

赤西一边绞拧着他的乳头，一边咬他的耳廓。上田连连倒抽着气，猛地哭了出来，如同被凶兽含住了脖子，胆战心惊却又不敢逃跑，生怕触到赤西的逆鳞，被他一口咬断脖子。

上田扭着腰去蹭赤西的腰，想让他快点进正题，别去打他后颈的主意。然而赤西的手指却快了一步，摸到他颈后包裹着微凸腺体、完整又光滑的皮肤，捏着他的后颈将他摁倒在地。上田还来不及痛呼，赤西已经骑在他身上了。

粘液丰沛的后穴早就做好了准备，赤西拉高他的腰臀，用手指草草地插了两下，然后不放心地单手解开了腰带，余了一只手卡住他的脖子。

这姿势让上田觉得自己就像被掌控的母兽，一时难堪不已。他试着挣动了一下，塌下腰去想往赤西胯下缩，赤西掐着他脖子的手立马变得用力了，颈动脉被压迫得剧烈跳动，突突的脉搏声震耳欲聋。

“呜……喘不过……、呜……”上田反手去拍赤西的胳膊，“放……”

赤西俯下身来，捏着他线条坚毅的脸颊，轻轻左右摇晃：“还跑不跑？让不让操？”

上田呛了一下，力气比不过赤西他就不敢硬拽，小爪子只能可怜兮兮地搭在赤西的手腕上。赤西没有放开他的意思， 屁股里面又痒得受不了，上田狼狈地支起胳膊，把腰颤颤巍巍地迎上去，直到贴住了赤西滚烫的小腹，把他坚硬火热如同烙铁的性器纳在两腿之间。

赤西直起身来，握住了上田的腰胯。他俯卧时的模样就像准备奔跑的猎豹，精悍的后背呈现出的线条异常流畅，没有赘肉也没有夸张的肌肉，挑不出一点瑕疵，宛如造物主的最高杰作。

“哼……你就是这样，不吃苦头就不知道低头。”

“……”

如果身上的人不是赤西的话，他早就把人揍得半身不遂了。

上田懒得说。反正赤西是个有头有脸有家庭的人，这种擦枪走火不会发生第二次了。

肉贴肉的感觉格外陌生。对方鼓胀的龟头被穴口缱绻地吸吮进去。不对，太陌生了，他从没体验过……

忽然大脑里灵光一现，他猛地一个激灵，想要向前一步躲过赤西的插入，但对方却不会再让他逃走第二次。他簌簌地抖着腰，喉咙里发出绵长的呻吟，指尖痉挛似的抠住身下垫着的衣服。

“你没……你没戴套……”

“我没有。”

赤西说得很干脆，浅出深入，顶得上田一下一下地往前拱。他现在才后悔自己出门没有带避孕套——虽然带了赤西也不一定想用——如今叫赤西停下来不做好像有点困难，但他并没有撞开他生殖腔的意思，上田这才稍微安心了一点。

“那你、拿出去射……呃……”

“不可能。”赤西低低地笑道，“他们舍不得标记你，我舍得。想要的东西，我现在就要得到手。”

上田侧脸抵着地面，惊慌地睁大眼睛望向赤西：“赤西仁！”

赤西弯下腰，飞快地亲了上田的嘴唇。随后他丰润的嘴唇掠过上田汗津津的脸颊和耳朵，张嘴咬破了他的后颈。

“呜——！”

好疼！

他的五官迅速扭曲了，这才知道当年龟梨和也咬他咬得多轻柔。赤西的标记和他一模一样，不知道浅尝辄止，凶猛地往他四肢百骸涌动。

赤西咬着他的后颈，又开始摆动下身，这下没了刚才的规矩，龟头一直往肉壁上撞。身体得到了标记，生殖腔也欲求不满地张开了，肉棒霎一触到那块异常湿软的软肉，便不知餍足地深埋了进去。

敏感的腔口又酸又软，生殖腔被肉棒塞满摩擦的感觉与往日完全不同。仿佛又烟花一刻不停地在脑中炸裂，他口中淌着涎液，目光发直，对于快感的感知快要失灵了，甚至不知道自己有没有达到巅峰。

肉棒钻入了那天堂之地后，赤西便放开了他的后颈，将他翻了个身抱在怀里。omega已经完全沦为了一只欲兽，表情如痴如醉，生殖腔缩得很紧，连带着小腹都在抽搐。他已经射了两次了，却毫无自觉，仍旧像条小蛇一样缠住赤西不放，丝毫没有发现形势从赤西控制他转向了他挽留赤西。

“这是你欠我的……”赤西也不管他听不听得见，一边摆动腰肢一边在他耳边低低耳语，“你说你变成了Alpha，我居然就信了……呵，龟梨和也那家伙……”

他的自言自语被急促的铃声打断了。太烦了，响了十七八遍，还不眠不休不知道停下来。他保持着缓和的抽插，上田像在品尝餐后甜点的猫一样轻声呜咽。

“喂。”

“……”电话对面的呼吸微微一滞，随后蕴着薄怒喝道，“赤西仁。”

“我标记不上他。”赤西仁笑道，“我还不知道，信息素居然也能这么用。”

“你现在在哪。”

赤西有点忍不住了，单手揽着上田有点力不从心，语气都加快了：“一会儿在上田家集合吧。”

“我警告你，别搞大他的肚子，别毁了他的事业。”中丸从龟梨手里接过手机，“瞒着你是我和龟梨的主意，别觉得上田欠你什么。”

“……”

赤西动作一滞，不发一言地挂断了电话。他撤身出来，上田便抱着他的胳膊缩成一团。他也不放下上田，就这样环着他，套弄了几下闷哼一声射了出来。

再看上田的时候他已经睡着了。身上沾了各种各样的体液，分明是淫靡的场景，可他却展露出了纯粹的睡颜，肚子还不合时宜地叫了起来。

“死心眼。”

“拼命三郎——”

“笨蛋。小鬼。”

赤西一边收拾一边嘟哝。

上田发情期只是暂歇，人是睡着了，但手还抓着赤西不放，任由赤西摆弄。赤西只好由着他去，替他穿好衣服，让上田环住他的脖子躲他怀里。

他简直是被上田捆住的野兽，兜兜转转又回到了这里。

他叹了口气，离开了烤肉店。


End file.
